


Triumvirate Story

by Phillydogg, willright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/willright/pseuds/willright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story revolves around Derek and his desire for his mates but he waits till they are both 18 to actual try to mate with them. Jackson is the first to become 18 and Derek starts dating him but Stiles still has feelings for Derek but cant handle seeing them together so Stiles grows apart from the pack. And Stiles leaves for 10 years right after graduation but comes back with children but suffering from the lost of his wife and his former pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Derek POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triumvirate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785286) by [Phillydogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg). 



> Phillydogg gave out the idea I am just the writer but his overview is changed cause I am the person writing it so dont expect it to be same as what Phillydogg written out.

“Damn Scott, what do you want because you staring at my back, while I’m working out makes me feel uncomfortable?” Derek said without even looking behind him. Scott was shocked at the realization that he was staring and shocked himself from his daze. “Sorry, but um what does that tattoo on your back mean unless you just got that tattoo for like no reason.” Scott said making no eye contact at all but instead shifts his eyes all around the train car hoping something else would catch his attention. “Why are you here again I don’t remember asking you to be here so early.” Derek had been working out in silence but then Scott just came out of nowhere and it shocked him to notice Scott there without his knowledge but he didn’t let that faze him so he continued to work out acting as if he didn’t notice Scott to begin with.

And when Scott was giving his reasons; Derek rolled his eyes and just scoffed: starting to think if all of his pack had gained the habit to appear out of nowhere that he would have to make them wear bells like Stiles had always advised to him.

He smirk thinking about Stiles the boy had always found ways to get under his skin; whenever he would talk to Stiles he would always receive a witty and sarcastic remark that always brought something about werewolves, dogs, creeping, or him just being a ‘Sourwolf’ whatever that meant. The times when he would catch Stiles staring at his lips he would obviously smell the arousal but said nothing about it. He was happy his wolf had considered him his mate the idea of sharing a bed with Stiles even made him shift his pants.

But when Scott seemed to be finishing his reasoning he wiped the smirk from his face and began to put back on his shirt; decided to bring his attention back to Scott and listen to the end of his sentence “…so are you going to tell me what your tattoo means.” Scott finally looked up under lashes to gauge Derek‘s feeling about his question but still didn’t see anything from Derek on his brooding face.

Derek pondered for a second at what he should say maybe he should just buzz of Scott but since he decided to join the pack a little while after Jackson’s whole revival he might tell him what his mother told him when he turned thirteen. “Okay Scott, so the tattoo is a coming of age symbol given when the alpha of the Hale pack recognizes the wolf as a beta-” Scott asks “But wait if you were born in the pack wouldn’t you already be in the pack.” Derek furrow his brow at Scott’s interruption, but it was a good question so he sighs and began to answer his question “The reason why I would still have to do get the tattoo because it’s for coming of age meaning it’s out of tradition for those born into the pack. So now that I gave you my answer will you let me continue to what I was saying before?” Scott nods.

“SO the wolf is recognized as the beta of the pack turning from omega to beta and if possible the wolf can become an alpha. The three legs of the tattoo symbolize equality that all wolves have those can become either a beta, alpha, or omega the tattoo is to show belonging to the Hale pack nothing more, nothing less.” With that Derek drops the topic.

But he can still see Scott’s puzzled face he was pretty sure he describe the tattoo simple enough that even a ten year old could understand. It really made him wonder how Scott has lived this long and how he even made it to his senior year. The only answer that came up inside his head was a face just sprinkled lightly with moles and light brown doe eyes that gave a sensitivity of intense and energetic and a smile that picked up his heartbeat. He knew he had to leave Scott sight if he was going to start thinking about Stiles.

Scott didn’t seem to have much concern when he was left him in the train car alone with his thoughts and Derek didn’t get very far away he decided to sit on the dingy bench next to the stairs in the abandon subway.

Derek didn’t tell Scott that the tattoo had also symbolized that the alpha of the Hale pack has two mates and that the mates would be equals to him in the view of the pack but as the alpha he would be the one to lead.

Then his thoughts turned to his second mate he never understood why his wolf had picked someone who could be such an asshole to everyone and sometimes he would be a bastard in every sense of the word. But he could recognize the aesthetic of his second mate the way his hair always lightened to a softer blond color in the sunlight, the way his eyes had that tense light tint of blue, the subtle cleft in his chin, and the smirk that just gave way to his confidence and self-satisfaction.

The problem was that Jackson was already eighteen he had to figure out how he would be able to get Jackson alone, but also how would he have Stiles too. His wolf wanted both of his mates but he had to decide how he would go about getting them both. But another problem was the extreme distaste his mates had for each other he knew that if he threw Jackson and Stiles in a room together that both of them would be at each other’s neck within seconds of sharing a few words.

Then he realized that his whole pack was waiting in front him to snap out of his daze of deep thought so that they can start the pack meeting that was set for today.

After the pack meeting, he noticed people leaving in pairs obviously there was Scott and Allison, Boyd and Erica, but what followed was weird because he saw Isaac and Danny but he didn’t know they had gotten close without him seeing any signs. He looked in the corner to find Lydia fighting with Peter about something and then when she was leaving Peter followed shortly after throwing a mischievous grin. But then his attention had focused on his two mates they were sitting on the bench he had sat on before. They were arguing it sound as if Stiles was winning because Jackson was saying less and less with every comeback, but it took a few words from Jackson; and Stiles had this distraught look thrown and then scoffed while getting up, and walking away saying nothing. Stiles was breathing in and out loudly just to keep himself calm from being an explosive time bomb and gave one more look at Jackson before walking all the way upstairs in which Jackson gave the cheekiest smirk in his life. After that Stiles had already driven away and Jackson was getting up to leave.

“Jackson” Derek said having his back to the train car and looking sternly at Jackson he saw the way his mate froze, and his smirk dropped, his face met the floor he had a conversation with Derek about pushing people away and that wasn’t a conversation he wanted to revisit. “I’m sorry okay I didn’t mean to be an asshole to Stiles.” And that was first time Derek heard Jackson say sorry and it shocked him for a second but he regained his composure. “Jackson, I want to see for some extra session with me alone.” That was the moment when he smelt a slight scent of fear and he knew he had to make sure to tell Jackson it isn’t to punish him. “Jackson I am not going to scold you I just want to spend some time you with as something else as your alpha so you won’t look at me with that terrified look half the time.”

Then he smelt confusion of his mate and was thrown a questionable look trying to gather what was his alpha’s attention with these extra sessions and in response he shrugged. “Ok Jackson you will meet me at the house at 3.”

And with that the conversation ended and Derek had a date tomorrow at three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just finished my Psychology Final yeah its so early I am considering a screwdriver to congratulate myself

Derek waited in front the Hale house he found himself lounging on the hood of his car; he had gotten there 15 minutes early, and he had nothing to kill the time before Jackson comes over, so he can finally get the first date out of the way. The first is always the one that never really feels perfect since the person leading the date is always antsy about whether the other person actually likes what they are doing or would they just be humoring you. He knew he shouldn't be thinking negative that would just mean the date would go wrong so he just focus at something else and the only other thing to focus on is the house in front of him.

He had finally decided to renovate the house it had recently gotten so decrepit that you would fear that the floor boards would collapse right under you. He and his uncle have been talking about the wood that would replace the floors; the furniture that would replace the moldy, burnt, and dusting furnishings that was in the house during the fire. They even talked about making addition to the house but they haven’t decided to what those additions would be and he might talk it over with the pack. But while he was sitting there he hadn't heard Jackson waiting behind him till he coughs. Derek turned around and found himself smiling at Jackson but he calmed himself down he managed to make himself seem cool, cruel, and collected so that the flash of happiness he had would only appear as that just a flash.

Jackson snapped, “You know you have been having the problem of doing the whole thinker thing, and I think it’s making everyone just a little bit uncomfortable; what do you think about anyways?” Derek just replied with nothing but gave Jackson a glare in which Jackson adverts his eyes. Then Derek realized he had gain horrible habit of glaring at his mates so he shuffled to the driver side and got in.  
“Are get you going to get in or are just going to stand there.” Jackson jogged to the passenger side and got in making sure to put on his seat belt but then his eyes focused on looking outside the window. ‘DAMN, Derek calm down you said it yourself that you had to show Jackson not to be terrified of you just breathe and try not to bite his head off with whatever he does try to encourage him to talk.’

After Derek glanced at Jackson he turned on the car and roared the Camaro’s engine he saw Jackson smirk because everyone knew Jackson's love of cars especially muscle cars it promotes his alpha male attitude about life.

While Derek drove downtown he noticed the silence in the car he knew he had to do something but turning on the radio wouldn’t help him in getting closer to Jackson that he needed to speak. Then he remembered how both of his mates were blabbered mouths that Stiles would talk about whatever comes to mind but not really talk about himself and that Jackson was so in to himself that if someone brought one good aspect about him that Jackson would just start rubbing all of his achievements in that persons face.

“So Jackson how’s School.” And Derek received this incredulous look from Jackson like he wanted to question Derek sudden interest in his life and all he gave back in response, “Its Good, nothing much is happening.” Jackson just went back to looking outside the window and start fiddling with his fingers. ‘Damn, Derek how do you fail getting Jackson to talk about himself.’

“So… it’s just good that’s it nothing special happened: nothing.” Derek found himself drumming his fingers against the steering wheel to try to elicit a response out of Jackson. “Yeah nothing special happened just the same old thing you know grades above average, being the cream of the crop at school, and of course demolishing every team in lacrosse you know we are about to have a perfect game for the season…” Jackson continued on talking and Derek was mentally fist pumping in the air when he finally got Jackson to talk.

They drove to the movie theater and Jackson was still talking about himself even when Derek finished parking and they were walking to the movie theater. That was when Jackson gave this questioned look to Derek probably hoping that would be enough for Derek to tell him why they are at the movies.

“We are going to watch a movie, I mean this was the only thing I thought about that we could bond over or something that would be normal.’’ Derek just scratched the side of his face and opened the door so Jackson walked in and continued to question Derek's intentions with a stare the whole time until the movie started. And he must have been really focused at staring at Derek because when he noticed that the movie they were about to watch was the Fast and Furious 6. Then Jackson got really giddy about watching the movie and at that point all his attention went to the movie.

Derek never really watched any of the Fast and Furious except he focused on watching all the previous movies last night because he knew if Jackson loved cars he would sure as hell that he would love watching the newest Fast and Furious. He had to admit he saw the appeal of the cars but what draw his attention was his mate sitting next to him and how he was able to successfully put his arm around his mate without his notice.

That was when Derek really looked at Jackson and focused on all the features of his face. The way Jackson’s cheeks were splayed with small tanned freckles, the way when he smirked the way the sides at each end of his lips would quirk. Then he found his fingers grazing down Jackson jaw and then he got a worried stare from Jackson and Derek stopped at his affectionate motion and put his hand down on his lap but kept his arm around Jackson. Then Derek brought his attention back to the movie.

The movie ended and Derek was able to get Jackson talking about the movie as well as the previous movies and how they fitted together. Jackson talked about it untill Derek drove to the front lawn of Jackson’s House. That was when they both left the car but Jackson started to jog and wave goodbye but Derek stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“Wait, um tonight was good right.” Derek didn’t take back his hand on Jacksons' and started walking slowly towards Jackson’s house front door. “Yeah, tonight was weird but good.” Jackson responded but looked away from the interlocking hand motion.

“So would you like to go to another session next week or something?” That was when Jackson smirked because he knew now what these sessions were. “So is the brooding Derek Hale asking me on another date?” Jackson smirked even wider with even more of his perfect white teeth. “I never called it a date but if you want to call it that sure.” And Derek had to look away because he knew he was blushing especially over something as stupid as calling the sessions: dates.

“You know dates usually end with a kiss right Hale.” And with that he saw the pink flash over Jackson’s lips. With that Derek stepped closer and he gave a quick chastised kiss over Jackson lips and when he noticed Jackson lean into the kiss he went straight to mashing his lips straight into Jackson.  Derek grabbed onto Jackson’ hips to pull them both closer to deepen the kiss and when he felt Jackson’s arms wrap around his head he opened his mouth so that there mouths can slide further into each others. Derek responded by darting his tongue straight to Jackson’s mouth massaging his tongue with his own. And when Jackson responded with greater suction; Derek pulled his mouth from Jackson to moan but Jackson followed right after Derek mouth to muffle the noise. They started to crash right in to the front door of Jackson’s house; Derek moving his hands slowly down Jackson’s side to grab his ass and conceded to grind there hips together and Jackson moved his knee in between Derek thighs which increased the friction. Then Jackson pulled his mouth off to knock his head back on the door to catch all the air he needed to continue breath but then Derek's mouth moved down from his mouth to jaw and then neck. Then Derek start to nibble against Jackson's neck his teeth grazing over Jackson’s pulse and that was when Jackson jumped and sucked in the air back to his lungs but started moving his hand under the back of Derek’s shirt.

“Wait, this is going a little too quick.” Derek breathed to Jackson’s ear. “Really you are going to leave me hanging when you are the one that started this.” Jackson gestured with his hands moving up and down there contorted bodies. “Funny because you’re the one that stated that dates cant end without a kiss.” And with that Derek slides off of Jackson body and straightens up. ”So I call you and we can figure out this whole date thing.” With that Derek jogged to his car and gave one final glance over at Jackson who's back was still towards the door trying to pick himself together and gave him a wave goodbye and drove away he looked in the mirror and found the stupidest grin on his that he ever saw but kept it there knowing he scented Jackson's arousal and intrigue.

 

After a few weeks of regular dates and lots of make out sessions that left both of the boys hard and breathing heavily. Derek finally told that Jackson was his mate and Jackson didn’t know what else to say besides to reveal his neck to Derek to receive the mating bite he would heal but both knew what the bite meant.

A few days after the mating bite Jackson and Derek had to consummate, but Derek wanted to talk to Jackson about his other mate right after the next pack meeting.

When the pack meeting ended and everyone was about to leave he notice Jackson talking to Danny and Isaac, but then he saw this awestruck face on Danny and then Isaac blurted out “What your mated to Derek?” Then everyone in the subway stopped in their tracks and looked towards Isaac and then ran their eyes over Derek. And he was at a loss of words of what to say or do.

But then Jackson walked up to Derek and wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist and then nosed his neck and hummed at the contact he made with Derek. Derek was still stupefied but then he scented grief and his eyes met with Lydia. And she looked destroyed with this new information everyone knew that Jackson and Lydia was always an on and off couple but Lydia knew how serious mating was and knew that she lost Jackson completely. Tears started flowing off her cheeks and she turned to Stiles who looked shocked at the realization that Derek and Jackson are mated. “Stiles, can you drive me home I want to go right now.” And the look on Stiles' face said nothing and he didn’t smell like anything he was still shocked at the new revelations and the next he sees is Lydia and Stiles strutting away like they had a strong desire to leave but not make it appear too eager about leaving.

Derek heard Stiles’ Jeep engine drift away and he wanted to run after him but Jackson’s arms were heavy around his waist and he found himself lost in thought about of what he should do but he can’t figure it out what could he do so he just stood there letting his mate embrace him while the other made as far of distance he could.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you feel about this ok.... oh and next is Jackson


	3. Jackson POV

After the meeting was over Jackson drove home alone; Derek didn’t want to come over tonight which was weird, but he smelled off like he was distracted by something else; Jackson didn’t understand why. But he knew Lydia was upset about finding out about the revelation of their mating. And the rest of the pack was just shocked but after a few minutes they were happy that we were able to find each other.

When Jackson got home his parents weren’t there they most likely had to attend a meeting or something but they left food on the table but Jackson paid no mind to it instead he went over his day in his head trying to work out why Derek looked so out of it.

‘Okay so Lydia left but I never scented Lydia having any arousal towards Derek ever and Derek was the same. They never really talked, but why was he so distracted. I mean I am his mate and he should be paying me the most of his attention.’ Jackson just grew upset that he couldn’t figure out his mate and figured the next day things would be better.

Jackson got to his room; he was too mentally exhausted to even take off his clothes so he just fell into bed took one more glance at his phone ’10:55’ then he sent a text ‘goodnite’ to Derek and let his phone fall to the floor so he can close his eyes.

Jackson woke up at 5:00 and began to switch the clothes he was wearing yesterday to clothes that he wouldn’t mind getting sweaty in. He noticed the cars in the front of his house his parents were here which is something he expected since they still live with him but Jackson always checked to see if they would leave one day and never come back.

He jogged outside, and in front of his house he would do 100 pushups, 100 jump and jacks, and 100 crunches he wouldn’t break a sweat from something simple and was his morning workout since he was 16. So he ran into woods and began to shift and ran until he found a pond few miles out not too far but was close enough to his home, then Jackson ran back.

The only time he would sweat was when he shifted and ran it was something his body still wasn’t used to but made him feel exhilarated when his wolf had some time out to run things out.

When Jackson came back to the front of the house his parents were gone again but he knew they would usually leave early after making breakfast. When Jackson went inside he went into the kitchen to find a plate set and ready for him he knew his parents cared about him even though he knew he was adopted. But they would always give him everything he wanted just to prove that they still loved him and Jackson wanted to spend time with them, but they were always too busy, but they still try to show their affection with small things now. Like make sure there was plenty of money in Jackson’s bank accounts, the fridge was stocked all the things that Jackson loved to eat, and to leave some pocket change for Jackson which was usually $100 split into smaller bills.

While he began to eat he still had the general curiosity to know who his real parents and wanted to ask them questions. He understood that they probably didn’t want him but he wanted to know why maybe it was financially they couldn’t handle him or they could have just died. There were so many reasons Jackson could think but when the food was gone he began to notice his own scent.

“What the fuck.” Jackson took attentive sniffs at his clothes; and Jackson pinched his nose in disgust while batting his lashes. “Oh my God, I need a shower now.” Jackson raced up stairs and literally ripped his clothes off to get in the shower. ‘I am going to burn those clothes after this. Wait that would make the smell worse maybe I should just chuck them in Stilinski’s garbage.’ Jackson laughed at the thought that Stiles would open his garbage can and just smell the horrid scent puzzled with disgust.

But that was when his thoughts shift over to Stiles, the guy was always awkward, weird, hyper, and he would get excited over the stupidest things, or spend a large majority of his time spent focusing on one similar thing. Jackson knew how Stiles was infatuated with Lydia and he used the word infatuated since he knew Stiles never experienced love. Let alone love he never experienced being in a relationship.

Jackson smirked at the thought of Stiles when they were younger especially in 5th grade that was when Jackson was actually Stiles friend besides McCall of course but that was Lydia came to their class. Stiles practically swooned at the appearance of Lydia it was funny even though they hadn’t built up any form of hormones for the opposite sex, Stiles was gaping at Lydia. Then Jackson remember Stiles telling him and McCall how he liked Lydia and for some reason Jackson felt a little angry that Stiles attention was focused on some girl he never even spoke to yet. So that was when Jackson plotted to keep Stiles away from Lydia at first he thought he would just get Lydia attention all throughout middle school. Just so Stiles would forget about Lydia but then middle school was reaching the end and Stiles was as every little bit as infatuated with her since elementary and that was he decided to date Lydia.

It was easy dating Lydia it actually made him forget about Stiles he never made any impression on Lydia it was pretty easy to make her focus only on him. Since all Stiles would do is gape at her but what guy in high school didn’t she was Lydia Martin. He never really meant for the dating to get all that serious but it did and Jackson still noticed Stiles loving Lydia that he pretty much rubbed it in his face every time Stiles saw Lydia.

There was a ringing sound coming from behind him and he took notice that he was going to be late to school if he doesn’t stop taking a shower. Jackson jumped out of the shower to pull the clothes he had prepare to wear for the week it was something that Lydia always made sure he did every week and it was a habit he gained but never lost. Then Jackson ran down stairs grabbed his keys and drove his Porsche to school, but made sure to pit stop at Stilinski’s house to leave a present in his garbage can inside the house. Stilinski should really lock his windows it’s too easy to get into his house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson made it to school with some time to spare his nose already caught scents of his pack but he noticed that Stiles’ scent was missing so he just disregard it that he was late coming to school because he wasn’t home when he dropped off his musky clothes. He didn’t think what Stiles could be doing but when he came into his class the first scent that hit him was medicine, a scent that was bitter, dull, and nauseating. His nose directed him to the source of the scent and to his surprise he found that it was Stiles that reeked of it.

Jackson sat down in his seat which was behind Stiles but never removed his eyes from Stiles during the entire class. No one else in the pack shared the class with them so he couldn’t ask any of the pack what happened to Stiles. So he let eyes linger on Stiles hoping the stare would be enough to get him riled to get his attention but he got nothing in return. He notice Stiles stare was dull, his heart beat slower than regular, clothes wrinkled, and he was still; that was something new altogether that was one thing that Stiles never did was stay still.

That was when Jackson kicked the bottom of Stiles chair considering that staring is doing nothing to his attention that some form of physical contact would work. Jackson notice the sudden jolt of surprise in Stiles heartbeat but it did nothing to the scent it was still nauseating similar to medicine but still Stiles say nothing to him or acknowledges Jackson presence.

This was when Jackson was fed up so he considered that the only way he going to get any information about Stiles status right now would be to talk to him.

“Hey Stilinski … is anybody home… come on I know you can hear me so say something so I know your alive and not zombie already because I am already keen on the idea of shooting you in the head.” Jackson made sure to breathe the words in Stiles ears so he would be the only one to hear it and Stiles still did nothing his desk was clear, his body motionless, besides his heart of course this was only thing Jackson knew was working correctly.

So Jackson sat there with Stiles motionless in his seat during class and considered that the only time he could get what was wrong with Stiles would be right after class which would be right about now. That was when Jackson motioned to grab Stiles shirt but Stiles swiftly moved away from his grasp and glided out of class. Jackson was still in his seat so he ran out the door but lost sight of Stiles.

When Jackson saw his pack near McCall’s locker he was hoping to see Stiles there finally telling them what was wrong but he didn’t see him there. Scott ran to Jackson “Hey is Stiles here today I didn’t see his jeep in the parking lot.” Scott splatted out in a single breath but looked and scented of concern. “Yeah he is but he smells off and he was acting weird.”

Jackson’s eyes turned to Lydia but she just made no eye contact at all instead continued her conversation with Allison and Jackson wanted to say something to her but he didn’t know what. Obviously she still wanted to be in the pack but it would be awkward between them. The bell rang alerting all the students that were still in the halls to go to class and Jackson strutted to his next class and thought that he might talk to Stiles during lunch.

After his third class in the morning, it was time for Lunch and when Jackson sighted his pack he was still expecting to see Stiles there with them but he didn’t again. “Hey where’s Stilinski?” Jackson blurted out when he was sat next to Erica. They all gave shrugs except for Isaac.

“I saw him in class and he smelled like… I don’t know like medication like more than he usually does but he also acted weird.” And that was when Jackson added “Like he was motionless zombie and made none of that noise that comes from his mouth like he usually does.” That was when Isaac nodded. But then everyone at the pack’s table attention had gone straight to the person that came late to lunch and Jackson noticed that the scent was stronger than earlier this morning.

Stilinski made no eye contact with anyone in the pack and just went to get his lunch and sat down with a random group of people that manage to have a seat open; the group of teen’s eyes went straight to Stiles but then they went over to their regular conversations. Stiles just played with his food and probably strategically chose to sit there so rest of the pack couldn’t ghost over to sit next to him.

“Stiles look off and why is he sitting over there.” Danny made sure to speak loud enough over the chatter of the teenagers in the cafeteria so everyone in the table could hear. That was when Scott got up and went over to Stiles and Jackson as well as the pack eyes followed. Jackson strained his ears so he could hear what Scott was saying to Stiles but he couldn’t; the crashing of the conversations that were happening all around the cafeteria was making it hard to focus.

Jackson notice when Scott was standing behind Stiles that he pinched his nosed he was never a person to keep his actions subtle and that he was speaking to him and tried to place a hand on Stiles shoulder but that was when Stiles batted off Scott’s hand and made no further interaction towards Scott. That was when Scott walked towards the table his face caught in confusion.

“So what did Stiles say?” Erica said with a curious stare towards Scott. “He didn’t say at anything at all first and then he just told me to leave him alone and that he didn’t want to see anyone from the pack for a while.”

Everyone in the pack shot worried looks at each other worried looks but that was when they noticed Stiles getting up and leaving and then the pack tried to follow but the bell rang to alert everyone that lunch was done. And the sight of Stiles was devoured by the shuffling of students all trying to leave through the corridors.

No one else had seen Stiles for the rest of the day because none of them shared classes with him in the late afternoon. But lacrosse practice had come up and the pack was hoping to see Stiles then but when Scott, Isaac, and Danny stood near the doors for Stiles they lost hope after 10 minutes of no show. That was when Danny texted Jackson to go find Stiles. They knew one of them had to be out to find him but figured that Jackson didn’t really need the practice rather than to show off and Jackson agreed. Jackson figured that instead of searching for Stiles scent he search for the medicated scent.

The scent led outside but farther out of the parking lot and into the woods where he found a street on the other side and he came into view of Stiles walking to his jeep. Jackson dashed and grabbed Stiles shoulder. “Hey Stilinski you’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I really don’t want to talk to about that.” Stiles said with his with the loss eagerness he always had it was literally emotionless in every sense and he couldn’t smell any mood or feelings from Stiles with the medicine scent so strong. Stiles still didn’t make any form of eye contact with Jackson and when Stiles try to wrench Jackson’s hand off his shoulder, but he was too weak and human to do that. “You know you got everyone worried about you right.” Jackson made sure his grip was firm to make sure Stiles could not escape. “I bet you don’t, you know what why I’m even talking to you I rather just go home could you please let me go.” Jackson heard Stiles plead but didn’t move his hand.

“You aren’t going to get out of this until you tell me something.” Jackson made his voice firm but Stiles looked emotionless and still managed to not look directly at Jackson. “Okay I will tell you something.” And that was when Jackson let go of Stiles’ shoulder. “I Don’t Want To Be Anywhere Near The Pack. Do You Understand That Am I Saying It Slow Enough For You To Understand? I know you can hear my heart beat you know I am saying the truth so can I go home now I really don’t want to talk anyone right now.” This was the only time Stiles had looked into Jackson’s eyes all day and enunciated each word at the beginning so there was no misunderstanding in any form there was picking up in his heart beat so it was the absolute truth.

That was when Jackson nodded and drops the eye contact with Stiles since it had the most intense he had ever seen Stiles. Stiles walked to his car; turned it on and drove away, and Jackson just stood there thinking of what he should say to the pack when they ask him about Stiles but he was lost in the memory of Stiles’ intense stare. He walked away but the memory was not something easily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this real early my Supernatural Feels were acting up after the finale and I was up for a while so why the fuck not.


	5. Stiles POV

When Stiles got home he knew the increased dosage of his ADHD medication effects were wearing off and the feeling of numbness was dispersing but he was getting sensation back so it was a good sign that he didn’t go to crazy with the medicine. Stiles had always token small dosages of the medication widely spread out so his body wouldn’t build a tolerance, and if he took too much of the medication he might face substance dependence, and that was some drama he did not need in his life right.

Stiles ran upstairs dropped his book bag near the door and locked his window to make sure he wouldn’t have unwelcomed guest into his room tonight. He even made sure to lace the windows with mountain ash to make absolutely sure that no one werewolf could come in even if they broke in through Stiles’ window. That was when he smashed his body into the bed the smothering felt nice against the blankets that lay on top of his bed making it harder to breathe so he had to breathe lightly and calmly against them to get the air he needed in his lungs.

That was Stiles begin to think about his day about how Jackson tried so hard to get his attention this was first time ever since fifth grade that he had shown any interest into how Stiles feels. He remember that was when he first met Lydia, she was adorable remembering how she looked as a child. The red hair that when he searched on the internet to understand what shade that she was actually a strawberry blond, she had red cheeks that looked so similar to a light a blush she wore now, then those lukewarm green eyes that made everything about her just dazzle.

But then he remembered when he told both Jackson and Scott that he liked her and Scott had the funniest look on his face it was filled with disgust and discontent, he so obviously disliked the idea of girls back then. He remember Jackson face too it was stern like he was going to try to talk him out of it but he didn’t say anything and just glared away. Stiles had a sense that Jackson didn’t like Lydia but then he went around talking to her and that was the start when Jackson got all of Lydia attention. He never went back to talking to Stiles or Scott again and just started paying more attention to Lydia and Danny when he transferred over to their class.

Stiles wanted to talk to Jackson again get him back to being there friend or something at least but Jackson always managed to avoid him and when he wasn’t avoiding him he was focusing on making Lydia his.

Stiles was always in loved with Lydia with her everything but he didn’t know why it hurt so much when he saw Jackson with her. He never understood why Jackson abandoned them maybe he also saw how great Lydia was and was pulled to her and he forgot about him for even more unknown reasons that hurt Stiles more than he ever knew. But then he broke up with Lydia later on in High School and felt a little less tension; maybe it was because he might actually have a chance at Lydia at that point.

He was surprised to find out that Lydia had no idea of his presence over the years he been in the same school, the classes they shared, the times they were lab partners, and not to mention every single time he would practically swoon at her when he greeted her. Stiles manage to get her attention then he manages to get some of his feelings across but it was so obvious she was still in to Jackson and that hurt slightly.

But when Lydia brought Jackson back he knew that Jackson had Lydia and he never had a chance with her but to his surprise Jackson didn’t take her back and that was indescribable as to how he felt about it. But Lydia heart was still set on Jackson and he never had a chance to begin with.

But then that was Derek started to grab his attention, and how does he not he freaking looks like a Calvin Klein model but with glares that had the intent to kill. He had fun being near Derek regardless of how hard his intent was push everyone away with sarcasm and possibly empty threats that no one have yet seen someone tests. And Derek was something new altogether he had no big connection to anyone but he had a strong physical attraction to him that Stiles might have wanted to become something more.

That was Jackson start showing up in the pack and he seemed different like he was trying again instead of being a jack ass but then whenever Stiles would talk to Jackson the conversation always turned about him. Stiles thought maybe he can push Jackson down a peg maybe Jackson would try to show more humanity and try to get know others besides him. The conversation always turned into arguments about how self-centered Jackson is, but Jackson was somehow able to point out one flaw in Stiles and he would just be so infuriating that Stiles just couldn’t see him in the eyes anymore and would always need to walk away from him.

But then Jackson one day was just different he didn’t bring up anything about himself when he was talking to the other members of the pack he looked like he was succeeding at trying to be part of something else bigger then himself. Stiles would just look from afar of how Jackson actually progressed into getting to know the other pack member actually listen to the members and respond to them without bringing up his feeling on the matter but helping them. Maybe the Jackson from elementary came back finally that this Jackson would actually talk to Stiles and not ignore, avoid, but actually try to care about him.

That was what Stiles thought but when he got into talking to Jackson it just seemed like the progress he had just disappeared into thin air. Stiles never understood why Jackson seemed like he didn’t want to try with Stiles that maybe he had considered him a waste of time or that Jackson literally hated him.

Stiles never hated Jackson he just disliked how he acted towards everyone maybe Stiles had actually liked Jackson but Stiles knew that was impossible that Jackson would never try with Stiles. That Stiles was considered in Jackson’s eyes; someone he called friend at one time to be nothing but something that annoyed him.

After Stiles avoided going to practice today and when he saw Jackson stopping him he thought for a second that Jackson wanted him around but then he said “You know you got everyone worried about you right.” He thought that for a second that everyone included him but taking from Jackson’s tone it was obvious it didn’t include him in that grouping. And then it was like someone stabbed him like someone considered him to be a nuisance that Stiles didn’t matter. That was when Stiles needed to get out of there before he might actually breakdown why did it hurt him so much that just one person despised Stiles enough that he wanted so much for Jackson to like him again to show he cared for him at one point in time.

That was when Stiles needed that numb sensation again he didn’t care if he heard his dad’s cruiser stopping in the drive way he need more medicine he needed something to dull this piercing pain to a buzz like it was earlier this morning. So after he greeted his Dad and told him he was going to sleep early he took the same dosage from earlier and the numbness was back. It alleviated all the pain and his mind could focus his mind didn’t go back to the image of Jackson holding Derek instead he focused on something stupid something that had no point. He focused on the show Adventure Time and its weird and random antics that would grab anyone attention he focused on that and nothing else and he was able to doze himself away to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys guess what after next chapter that is when the ten year jump takes place fun for you guys huh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like why the fuck not post it right now

After a few weeks; the end of the school year was coming up and Stiles had been sending the majority of his time on the internet and on his grades. Stiles were lucky enough to find a job and university on the east coast along with a few scholarships that would cover every school expense he would ever have. The conversation Stiles had with his father was uncomfortable since he had to communicate that he wanted to go away not from him but from the pressures that were currently in Beacon Hills. Lucky enough his father accepted it without asking what those pressures were but he still wanted to talk to Stiles every day that if Stiles was going far from his presence that he might as well figure out skype.

Stiles had to deal with teaching his father how to use skype and it was a huge time consumer besides keeping all of his grades at an A average; keeping good communication between the new job and university so if anything went wrong he would hear about it quickly and take care of any problem.

The pack stopped sending him text messages and Stiles never showed up at any of the pack meetings. He would still see the pack in school though that was unavoidable and the pack would still try to keep tabs with Stiles at School asking him questions but Stiles would never respond to any and if they got to eager or aggressive he would simply walk away. After a few more of those exchanges all forms of communication were dropped.

Stiles felt slightly relieved that he could leave his window open and not have to cut it off with mountain ash to make sure he wouldn’t have unwelcomed guest come to his room that he would entertain. But he felt more distress that the pack just gave up so easily maybe because they considered that Stiles wasn’t worth the fight and it made sense. Stiles was the non-special human with no hunter training or immunity to help in a fight he had research but Peter Hale had his own database on the supernatural built over the years, and how would that compare to Stiles’ Google.

Maybe they finally figured how annoying Stiles could be; the way he blabbered on about nothing particular the way his sarcasm would whip at anyone and could hurt at times because he would point out the person’s faults. That Derek had finally seen that Stiles wasn’t worth the time to even threaten to keep his mouth shut about his knowledge on werewolves.

The only form of contact that Stiles kept with the pack was his early morning class with Jackson that he would still sit behind Stiles regardless if he changed seats and would always tap him on the shoulder or kick his chair when the teacher looks away.  At first Stiles was annoyed that Jackson is still being a pain in the ass but he had to admit that for Jackson to continuously do this for every morning class it gave him a comfort that something was constant in his life.

But something as constant as Jackson would of course be short lived and that Jackson would consider Stiles a waste of time to even bully around since Stiles would respond with nothing for every morning class. Even though Stiles thought that Jackson would stop he still continued on and Stiles was beginning to think either he was a slight masochist because he still allowed the annoyance or Jackson was a Sadist to continue on without any visual or audio fuel.

A few more weeks passed and Jackson still continued with his new form of morning contact but today was special because it was Stiles’ birthday he made sure to destroy his facebook so no one would get the notification that it was Stiles’ birthday. It wasn’t special though really since Stiles had no one to celebrate it with besides his father he usually would with Scott and Ms. McCall but Stiles warned his father not to contact them, especially Scott.

Stiles had a little bit of hope that someone would remember his birthday that someone didn’t need the internet to check on something he told everyone in the pack months before. But no one seemed to remember or maybe they did remember but they didn’t want to acknowledge it and if they did Stiles was only looking for someone besides his father to say ‘Happy Birthday’.

The day went by pretty slow and when Stiles made it back home to find a cake and present on the table he wanted to fall to his knees and sob that maybe the pack considered to make it up to him on his birthday. And when Stiles walked to the table he observed the cake it was covered in a black frosting and the top was worded in red frosting ‘Happy 18 Birthday’. Stiles could only think of one person with that lame color scheme that was always too depressing even for him. But Stiles eyes went to the present next to the cake the gift was in a wide box and the wrapping was stupid since it was covered in pictures of the Thundercats; the original not the new anime one.  A smirk broke on Stiles face and when he reached to look at the little letter to the side of the gift obvious to tell who gave him this gift; the tears started falling.

Then the phone rang; Stiles picked up the phone he didn’t even look at the caller ID and the tears still falling from his cheeks he made the shakiest hello he could form to the person at the other end.

“Hey Son did you open the gift because it sounds like your crying right now at how awesome my choices at gifts are.” Stiles could only respond with. “No”.

“Oh, did something happen at School if you need me too. I can come to the house right now no questions asked.” Stiles quickly brought his mind from his self-induced shock. “No Dad it ok its nothing really I mean let’s see what’s in the box.” Stiles did his best to mock enthusiasm and surprise but he knew it was faulty and his Father probably did too but his Father knew if Stiles was going to reveal anything to him it would be on his own time not when others asked. Stiles were shocked to find he had gotten a new Laptop and was happy inside. Stiles had ended the phone call with his father quickly he wanted to lay down and just end this day he couldn’t stand right now.

Stiles hoped that the pack had tried to buy his affection back on his birthday but to find nothing just led him farther into despair that he really lost all hope that the pack would even pity the thought of having Stiles in the pack. The cake that he hoped that Derek had bought was something Ms. McCall had bought at least she remembered and hopefully doesn’t guilt trip Scott to visit him. Because if there is anything that Stiles hates is if someone is pities him.

Lucky enough no one visited him and he was able to spend time in his room accommodating his new laptop with everything he knew he would need for his new life away from Beacon Hills and fell asleep after putting his laptop to update.

Graduation had come finally but Stiles paid no mind to any of the pack that he was graduating alongside that Stiles didn’t even see or hear them he did hears the sigh of reliefs everyone had next to him they were graduating and leaving the hell hole known as High School. But all the seniors leaving to new hell hole called college which was practically laced in stress but brought new beginnings. And a new beginning was something Stiles needed right now: a restart practically.

Stiles hoped the Graduation was as generic as it was in his head that everyone walked across the stage to shake the principal’s hand and receive their diploma and walk off. That some music played all the seniors away and the parents followed to congratulate their kids that everyone took pictures they needed to post or frame and everyone faded away from school.

Stiles knew there was a party tonight that all the seniors were going to meet up one final time without school to hold them together. And Stiles was actually invited but he wasn’t going to show up he considered that he said his goodbyes a long time ago that what would be the point again to talk to people he’ll never talk to again.

Instead Stiles threw away his old phone he had gotten a new one with his father that day and when his father looked away and they asked if he wanted to transfer the numbers originally in the phone he said no. The only number Stiles needed was his fathers and that’s it because he was starting a new beginning tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit ten years later... Derek POV next chapter at the 10 year mark


	7. Derek POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay you guys heres the new chapter and I think you 'll be happy I put some porn in here for your enjoyment cause you just been so cool and stuff so here's something something. By the way sorry about the first version I was exhausted and wanted you guys to have your next chapter so dont worry. Taking care of the writing you talked about you; so lucky I love you guys so much already.

Ten Years Later…

Derek had been exhausted not from dealing with any new supernatural enemy that appeared to disturb the peace of Beacon Hills, or fight the Hale pack, but just from regular days of work. He hasn't worked for long and he loves the job really: especially how the work calls to his attention, but even a career calls for a break sometimes just so you can come back with a new appreciation.

Derek walked through the front door and decided not to even remove his uniform he knew Jackson found it attractive that it was something they both took pleasure in Derek appearance. Derek knew he looked charming that even the younger deputies would ogle at him especially when his back was turned. But Derek took one glance at the mail, and usually Jackson would look through it, but Derek noticed a scent that he hadn't caught in a long time.

So Derek decided to pick the mess of letter, and go through it to find the source of the scent. Derek walked to the living room so he can take a load of his feet on a comfy and broke in couch: which reminded him he might need to buy a new coach again. Derek took attentive sniffs at each piece of mail till he found the one that catch his wolf’s attention.

The envelope was small it had no return address but just the address of the current Hale residence, and the letter was smeared in the scent. The envelope was red most obviously to stand out and grab his attention from the normal white envelopes the Hale residence would receive. And curiosity had finally taken over because Derek had extended one of his claws to slice open the letter.

Derek presided to read the letter,” Dear Alpha of the Hale Pack, My name is Stiles Stilinski and me and my children would like to take residence in your territory, so it would be desirable if we meet tomorrow at the Hale residence with your pack in attendance preferable. We have not taken residence in the territory yet since that would be disrespectful but we wanted to know if we would be allowed to be inside the territory and join the pack. I’m sorry to inform you that you might not have receive any information or notice from my last alpha since my last pack was terminated by hunters. But we would preferable want to join your pack after much searching I believe that my family would contribute greatly to your pack.”

The letter was pretty formal and written in a way most packs would write to other packs; it included the information desired and details that were not. But for Stiles of all people to write a letter like this was definitely unlike him. Derek was sure that Stiles would just show up unannounced certainly like the way he left without any notification.  

It was sad to know that Stiles had lost his old pack and he wanted to know the details of that: Derek would probably question Stiles when he comes to the Hale house tomorrow. But what caught his attention was the thought that Stiles had children; maybe he found a different werewolf that found him, as his or her mate. But what if Stiles became a werewolf and decided on a mate. The idea that Stiles became a werewolf was the one that alerted Derek, because no matter if Stiles had found his mate and the mate died there would be nothing for Derek or Jackson. That idea wanted to make Derek’s wolf howl in desperation and grief that Stiles would never think of Derek as a romantic interest that Stiles’ wolf would be too far in its own grief to ever think to be a relationship with anyone.

So Derek decided he wouldn’t think about such a possibility and that his thoughts went to Stiles children. The definite thought that Stiles had to be part of the pack was that his children were werewolves. But that led to Derek to wonder what would Stiles children look like would they take after their father or the other deceased parent.

Then he heard someone else steps through the home and a scent that Derek would know anywhere. “Hey Derek what got you thinking so hard?” Jackson said with obvious arousal and curiosity but his eyes strayed to Derek uniform, and that was when Jackson struts over to Derek with all the grace of the world and placed himself in Derek lap. It was something that Jackson had obvious practice in because there were no flaws in the strut and the weight on Derek’s lap had been comfortable.

Derek’s eyes lingered on Jackson he had been growing some serous scruff under his chin but the rest of his face just called out perfection and his eyes soon fell to the business attire that Jackson had on. The navy blue blazer that exhorted Jackson’s white button up shirt and blue tie and pronounced his lean waist line, which defined his chest, and the widened his shoulders, but also the navy blue khaki that definitely sinuated the curve of Jackson’s ass. The view of this on Derek’s lap was definite an image that made him aroused quickly.

“Oh wait Jackson, guess what we got in the mail today.” And Derek gave his strongest smug smirk that always made Jackson give an answering smirk of curiosity. “Oh Yeah what is it.” Then Jackson quickly snatched the red envelope and read the letter that resides inside. That was when Jackson just quickly skimmed over the letter and then went back to read slowly so he was able to grab everything that letter informed him of for tomorrow.

Jackson's giddiness was very obvious because he jumped off Derek’s lap and the scent of excitement and anxiety that followed but mixed perfectly together was obvious as to how Jackson felt about Stiles return. “Derek we have to tell everyone in the pack they are the going to lose their shit when they hear that Stiles is coming back.” And Derek had to lunge off the couch to tackle Jackson onto the floor; so Jackson wouldn’t race out to the phone and call everyone.

“Jackson, wait I want to surprise everyone tomorrow about this. and besides you know that pack will go crazy with the knowledge that Stiles is coming back.” Underneath Derek; Jackson made some alerted looks at Derek, but his face formed approval afterwards.  “Okay Derek we do it your way today.” Jackson then simply just nestled closer into Derek’s neck. “All this talk about our other mate definitely got me in the mood especially with the rough housing. And you in this uniform make me just want to tear it off with my teeth.” That was when Jackson scent of arousal was obvious and the hard on they both shared that were practically grinded against each other. “Race you into the room.”

That was when Derek lunged off of Jackson but his legs was snatched from underneath him and he noticed his shoes was thrown off but when Jackson pulled at Derek’s feet his socks came off and Derek scampered of his knees to a sprint. And when Jackson noticed he threw off his blazer and sprinted after him. Lucky enough Jackson was able grab one of Derek’s legs when he ran up the stairs but apparently Derek had already undone his belt and button so the pants slid off and the view of Derek in red briefs distracted Jackson for a second especially when he notice Derek’s smug smirk when he caught Jackson off guard. But Jackson scurried up the steps and Derek closed the door behind him so Jackson crashed into the door and had to open it.

“Slow poke” Derek had removed rest of his clothes in that short second that Jackson had to reopen the door. “Are you going to get into bed or are just going to stand there and watch.”

That was when Derek had to enjoy the view of Jackson rending off his clothes it wasn’t the first time Jackson just simply ripped off his clothes but he knew how to play the tease by slowing the ripping to a sluggish pace starting with his shirt. Jackson ripped down the buttons so he could slowly reveal his defined chest and ripped abs that definitely belonged to those of male model that his physique was his life. That was when he threw his shirt to the other side of the room out of view and focused on bringing down both his pants and underwear in one quick tug.

Jackson was fully nude finally but he took slow steps to the bed so his mate could savor the scent of arousal clearly in the air but also the walking perfection of Jackson that was only his and Derek took clear time to memorize every feature of Jackson body. It was something Derek had hoped to the same with Stiles but he couldn’t let that thought cloud his head right now he had to pleasure his mate and that was something that gave Derek’s dick a pulse that leaked pre-cum.

When Jackson finally reached the bed Derek quickly flashed his eyes red to startle his mate and grab his mate so he could straddle his hips while he lay. “So you want me to ride you today.” Derek just gave an eager nod: Jackson loved talking during sex but it was something Derek didn’t do much off: he was more of a guy to let his actions be his word. Jackson grabbed the lube from the drawers and slowly slicked his fingers in the lube and wraps them around Derek’s cock. Jackson didn’t need any form of preparation since they have been fucking for a while and Jackson slowly eased himself down on Derek’s dick he felt Derek pulse again inside but Jackson wasn’t a person to take things slow. Immediately Jackson started bouncing up down Derek’s cock the pounding noise resounded threw the silence of the home and Derek released a growl of pleasure and grabbed Jackson’s hips. “No Derek I am in control here.” That was when Jackson stopped moving and when Derek moved his hand to sides of his head he gave a reassuring nod.  
  
“Ah Derek can’t keep himself together can he; not when he not in control. I Bet you love it that you can just slide inside me that you wore me out my hole enough that I am only yours and only will be yours.” Derek could only answer back with a moan and he wanted to push farther into the warmth that was snug around his cock but if he did he knew Jackson would stop moving and he wasn’t going to have that. That was when he noticed Jackson’s stiffen cock unwavering even when he bounced up and down Derek hips Jackson was leaking pre-cum all over Derek’s abs it just let Derek knows how much Jackson loves this and how much he wants him. But the stimulation was definitely overpowering that Derek wasn’t even listening to Jackson babble on and Derek pulled apart releasing groans and moans but also the way he was squirming under Jackson he knew he was close but what always brought him over the edge was when Jackson cummed.

And when Derek felt the tensing of all of Jackson’s muscle he knew Jackson reached his limit and came all over Derek’s torso and that was when Derek pulled Jackson down and he pulled out so he can hurriedly cum over Jackson’s face. “You know you can be real disgusting when cum all over my face like that sometimes I feel like you want it to get it into my eye.” And Derek could only giggle at that thought and Jackson soon joined after.

  
But after finishing cleaning each other off and switching the sheets they quickly nestled into each other but a scent of desperation came off Jackson and nosed farther in Derek’s neck. “Jackson what wrong?” Derek quickly grew worried for his mate. “I just thought what if Stiles leaves again like last time it was hard enough the first time and he left no one in the pack a notice that he left. He just left like no one in the pack mattered I mean I knew I was jackass back then but he just left like almost like Stiles was a figment of my imagination. And I felt so bad I think I was the reason he left. I mean-“Jackson was quickly broken off. “No it wasn’t your fault it was everyone fault we gave him too much room we left alone for too long. Of course he would think the pack didn’t want him but don’t ever blame it on yourself Jackson don’t ever do that. If we need to we can talk about this tomorrow. Okay for you Jackson.” Jackson just nodded and looked back into Derek’s eyes to find security; it looked like he found it because he just placed his head against Derek’s chest to take in his scent. Derek found his eyes closing and sleep was surely to follow but the thought still ran through his head; would Stiles accept the pack even after all the crap they put him through, but he focused that Stiles was coming tomorrow and that was only thing that mattered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay I have to put these things down so you guys will know ok... it took me weeks to think this shit out  
> Derek Hale-Sheriff  
> Jackson Whittemore-Lawyer  
> Stiles Stilinski-Therapist  
> Danny Mahealani-Computer Software Programmer  
> Isaac Lahey-Architect  
> Scott McCall-Veterinarian  
> Allison Argent-Kinder garden Teacher  
> Peter Hale-Lawyer  
> Lydia Martin-Physician  
> Vernon Boyd-Writer  
> Erica Reyes-Artist  
> \----Children----  
> Samantha Stilinski-7  
> Marcus Stilinski-7  
> Melinda McCall-8  
> Anthony McCall-6  
> Nicole McCall-5  
> Natalie Hale(Lydia/Peter)-7  
> Aria Hale(Lydia/Peter)-5  
> Dylan Mahealani-6  
> Victor Boyd-7  
> Tell me what you think about the careers and the kids names please it took a long time to think of appropriate names that would fit.


	8. Chapter 8

After waking up alone, Derek tried to attune his hearing on Jackson’s heartbeat downstairs he was in the kitchen but he couldn’t hear exactly what Jackson was doing in there. When the pack rebuilt the house the walls and flooring had been strengthened so sound wouldn’t be able travel far. But Derek knew from the increased heart rate with in the kitchen that Jackson was probably anxious or excited that Stiles was coming back after so many years.

When Stiles left without telling anyone the pack was left arguing on how to get Stiles back into the pack, but then Scott informed everyone that he could no longer scent Stiles at home. At first everyone thought the Stiles was just simply hiding his scent but after further surveillance of the Stilinski household the Sheriff was the only heartbeat within the home. But they also took notice that Stiles crappy jeep was gone as well and that was when the pack panicked.

The pack had actually searched the entire territory but found there were no strong scents of Stiles left anywhere to follow and the pack didn’t notice any missing person alerts. Obviously if the sheriff’s only son went missing that would certain be the news in the town. That was when the pack had decided to face the Sheriff and ask where Stiles was. When they came to Stiles’ home there was always a hope that the pack would find Stiles inside and that he had cleverly found a way to hide his heartbeat and scent. But when they saw the look on Sheriff’s face it was filled with disappointment and disapproval. “So you guys decide to come and visit Stiles after so long. I am sorry to say this but Stiles left and he didn’t even tell when he was coming back.”

The sheriff left the pack alone; probably to be left in with the devastation that shown so obviously on everyone’s face. Derek was shocked clearly from the information that was being processed and he knew he had to know more about whatever this was. Derek followed the Sheriff into the kitchen he was sitting on the chair finishing the sandwich he recently made it smell of wheat with honey-based ham.

“Do you know where Stiles is right now?” The Sheriff smirked “I don’t know he didn’t tell me when he left.” And Derek raised an eyebrow at the thought that Stiles left his own father with so little information on purpose so that even if Derek continued questioning he would most likely get nothing from the Sheriff.

Then Derek just turned his back to the Sheriff. “If Stiles calls you; can you please tell him that everyone just wants to talk to him again?” Derek walked away he couldn’t look back his eyes were glowing red and the pack got the message that there was no information left on Stiles here. That Stiles was alive and possible safe, but he definitely didn’t want to have any part of the pack.

Derek shot that memory out of his head he knew that Stiles wanted to be part of the pack again after receiving the letter. That regardless of what reason Stiles was coming back that Derek would work towards keeping Stiles here and make sure that he felt that he belonged to the pack that he felt needed.

Then Jackson walked through the doorway carrying two cups of coffee. “Okay Derek I already called everyone for a pack meeting. And Yes I did not tell anyone that Stiles would be coming so all we need to do now is just prepare for Stiles arrival which is at 2, so we have plenty of time to focus on what we are going to say to Stiles. I think that we shouldn’t tell Stiles about us including him being mates right now. Do you agree?” Derek grabbed the coffee that was offered and nods. “Okay so get your lazy ass out of the bed and take a shower already. I will be in the closet to figure out what we are going to wear because we can’t look like a leather biker gang when welcoming Stiles back into the pack.”

Derek scoffed and got out of bed to shower it was true he couldn’t wear the leather jacket he practically fixated on because Stiles would probably think that Derek hadn’t change at all so it would be wise to let Jackson pick out his outfit.

After a few hours, Derek covered proper alpha dedicate he wanted to impress Stiles to show that he had grown into becoming a proper alpha. Then the pack started to reel in and it was getting close to Stiles appearance and Derek was getting anxious. The first to come was Scott, Allison and their kids.

“So why is there a meeting today and it’s a school day and I had to leave work to go pick up the kids is there something special happening today.” Scott stared attentively at Jackson he was the one that called in the meeting. “I can’t tell you it’s a surprise and I think everyone is going to like it.” Jackson watched as Allison walked with the kids, Melinda held the door open so Allison could walk in with Nicole in her arms and Anthony running in front to race around Scott.

Derek stared at Jackson fondly after Stiles left they thought that it would only be them that Stiles wouldn’t be a part of this that Stiles ran away to be never found again. This left emptiness within the both of them. Derek noticed that Jackson leaned against Derek that it comforted Jackson but it was still unstable and Jackson still threw a front; that Derek knows that Jackson believes that he is at fault for their mate disappearance.

That the only reason they never worked to having a child was that they didn’t want to fill the emptiness for something as shallow as having a child that a child would distract and fix their problem. They both knew that wouldn’t be true that would be a lie that even after so much time both of their thoughts still hung around Stiles.

Jackson had snapping his fingers loudly against Derek’s ear so he can awaken Derek from his daze. “Mommy, Uncle Derek was making his pooping face again does that mean he still needs to have a diaper.” And then all the pack laughed because that was Derek deep thought face and no one had ever made the connection that his face look constipated when doing it. “What stop laughing Mommy says that laughing at people is mean so stop it.” Aria had demanded everyone to stop but everyone lessen to a giggle and she just pouted and pulled at Peter’s jeans so he would cheer her up.

Then Derek noticed the scent that was approaching the house and everyone became silent the adult members of the pack started taking inquisitive sniffs because the scent was familiar but no one could remember who that scent belong to. The younger pack gave questionable looks at their parents and started to sniff the air but they were too young and inexperienced to know what scent had caught their parent’s attention.

That was when Jackson opened the front door and moved against it so the guests would have enough room to fit through the door. “We’ve been expecting you the Stilinski family.” Jackson said that with such a stupid grin and walked towards to his alpha to stand next to his alpha. “Thank you for seeing us today Alpha Hale.”

And that was when Stiles was tackled to the floor by Scott. “Dude where have you been you know everyone was going crazy trying to find you. You left your father home alone you didn’t even visit when he got married to my mom. You didn’t say goodbye to anyone.” The things that Scott said was being muffled in Stiles chest which looked defined from the white V-neck that he wore. His kids quickly scurried to push Scott off of their father and when Scott let go and got to his feet Scott’s eyes were already rimmed red with tears.

Stiles looked completely composed and stood in front of his children in means to show what Stiles wanted protected in front of the alpha. Stiles face was unchanged; no emotions that would waved off him. “Scott, thank you for your concern about my disappearance and communication with my old pack; but I would let you know that I kept in contact with my dad while I left, and there was no one to say goodbye if you remembered I had no one.” Scott just looked away from Stiles he was definitely going to break down and Allison walked him into another room they’re kids followed obviously worried about their dad.

“So can I please continue to what I was going to say before the rude interruption?” Derek nodded and his eyes strained to other pack member who looked shock by Stiles interaction with Scott. “Alpha Hale I would like to ask if my family and I could take residence within your territory and join your pack. As you can see I have two young pups that would need your protection they have passed most of their training so there would be no need to train them yourselves.” Stiles eyes never met with Derek he played the role of docile well as to not show aggression to the alpha instead Stiles eyes focused to the floor and neck was bared. “Please Alpha Hale-“Stiles was cut off when Derek shrugged his hand. It was alerting at how much werewolf hospitality that Stiles knew even though he was not a werewolf himself.

“Stiles there is no need to continue I have read your letter and I have already decided that your family will join our pack please take your time to prepare your household within our territory and the acceptance to our pack will be taken on a later date.” Stiles just nodded and accepted every word the kids behind Stiles’ legs peaked to stare at Derek and gauge his expression on their acceptance in the pack.

The kids had obviously taken after their father except for a view features. The girl standing behind Stiles right leg had a firm grasp on Stiles’ jeans her hair was shoulder length and it was light auburn brown but her eyes were emerald but as bright and intense as Stiles eyes were. Her face was oval shaped but she had dark moles at the side of her right eye and the bottom of her left cheek. Her lips were drawn in straight line obvious to hold down any emotion but it showed she wanted to serious about this situation.  

.The boy standing behind Stiles left leg was hidden and he had his hand attached to his sister hand and the boy would peek from in between Stiles legs. He saw that the boy looked amazing similar to Stiles but he had shared his sister’s emerald eyes and he only had one mole and it was at the corner of the bottom right lip. The boy’s scent was obvious that he didn’t want to be in this situation that he wanted to leave but he didn’t alert Stiles or his sister.

“Will that be all Alpha Hale.” And Stiles made the question into a statement. Derek nodded and Stiles bowed and backed away to the door his kids copied that action and they already left to their car.

“So is it me or Stilinski changed his image because that guy is nowhere like the old Stilinski.” And the older pack members nodded to Jackson’s statement. “Yeah he might be different but Stiles he wanted to come back and join the pack and we should be figuring out to make up for the lost time. Isaac can you go check if Scott is ok.” Isaac nodded at Derek suggestion and left the room.

The pack member didn’t what of this meeting; Stiles had come back to the pack and obviously he changed after so long but he was more distant and cold. The way Stiles just shrugged off Scott and answered him with nothing but just a cold response. And Derek knew that getting close to Stiles would be even harder after this short experience that Stiles would push everyone away with every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is jackson but i bet you guys havent notice something that i have been increasing the length of each chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys if your reading this comment and was wondering about the chapters that were suppose to come out this week. I am really sorry because I kinda destroyed my charger of course by accident and the chapter I had already written is stuck in my laptop. Which sucks because I have together a new charger now and order online but I don't get paid till Friday and the charger is $120 so as 19 year old on minimum wage y'know I can't do much till this Friday. And then you know ordering shit online gives problems even from dell. And I am not rewriting those chapters so you guys have to wait. But I love you guys still just stay with me and I can still answer your comment from my phone and IPad. So just stay with me till I get the charger okay, pretty please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and question for every chapter at the beginning I really questioned if anyone would read this that it would be fiction that simply just died out because the readers never shown they want fro the writer to continue but your comments really push me to do better and continue writing for you guys. So just thank you so much and that I love all of you.

After the rest of the pack left, Derek had smelled of sadness and the frown he was wearing was obvious to his displeasure about the introduction to Stiles interaction to joining the pack. Derek wanted Stiles in the pack but the older Stiles had obviously not grown out of his own displeasure for the pack. Jackson didn’t know what to say exactly to Derek to get him to feel better about the situation it almost seemed hopeless that Stiles would even grow to like the pack again.

Jackson remembers opening the door for Stiles and he waited in front of the door obviously he knew that all the werewolves in the home could hear his heartbeat outside so all he had to do was wait patiently for someone in the pack to open the door. It was etiquette in werewolf culture for the werewolves who desired to be part of the pack had to wait for the werewolves in the pack to welcome them. So technically a lone wolf that would come straight to the pack with no notice or had patiently waited for the pack to respond to their presence would be seen as a threat to be dealt with.

But it was definitely weird to see Stiles standing still in front of the door hiding his children behind him and Stiles face had been so apathetic. Jackson was excited to see him though he almost wanted to pull him into a hug but that wasn’t proper etiquette and he only could only smirk and led them inside. While Stiles was so close Jackson couldn’t smell any emotion on him it wasn’t as if he was medicated again because there would be a nauseating scent that would repulse any werewolf; the scent Stiles had was simply neutral.

But Jackson couldn’t stop the smirk to give concern about the dull scent what got Jackson giddy was that Stiles was back his presence was something he can hold on to know. And Jackson wolf wanted nothing else but to slam Stilinski into the floor and scent him, because that would send the message to his wolf that Stiles was not going to leave that he was here to stay. But then again that would go against etiquette and Jackson just thought if only there was an exception for Stiles so he could do all the things that would sate his wolf.

The only thing Jackson could do was to go stand next to his mate but right when Stiles was to greet his alpha he was tackle straight to the floor by another wolf. And Jackson had to calm himself down so he wouldn’t rile his mate that was next to him but it looked as if Scott muffled mess of words against Stiles’ chest was grabbing most of Derek’s attention. But when Scott finally got off Stiles; Jackson’s wolf calmed at the notice of Stiles’ slight scent of annoyance that Stiles was displeased by the same thing that angered his wolf.

Jackson made a note to pay attention to Stiles words next time because after a few words a strong scent of guilt waved from Scott and he appeared that he was going to break down lucky enough he went into another room so the pack meeting could resume.

But when Jackson paid attention to Stiles he spoke as if he knew exactly what other werewolves would stay when they had an interest in joining a pack obviously Stiles had been train in werewolf etiquette because this was not knowledge that could be found on the internet. But right when Stiles would plea to join the pack and offer more to the pack as what other wolves would have done in Stiles position he was stopped by Derek.

Derek obviously was all for Stiles coming back to the pack so he skipped after what Stiles would offer to the pack and simply accepted him which made Jackson glad that the meeting could end so Jackson could find a way to apologize to Stiles. But when Stiles tone quickly switched to stern after his apathetic introduction he obviously didn’t want to stay and reconnect with the pack. Jackson could only yearningly stare towards Stiles that hopefully that would be enough for him to understand that he should stay and try to further reconnect with the pack. But Stiles’ eyes focused on the floor when he bowed and then he and his children left.

Jackson wanted to say more about how different Stiles was but he couldn’t even grasp at what he could say and the time spent thinking of an appropriate apology to Stiles was really for nothing, because Stiles still felt disdain towards the pack.

Jackson and Derek stayed in silence thinking over the pack meeting and what exactly that could have done to have made better but they were both coming up with nothing. Jackson had to stay in another room he had to be away from Derek right now just so he wouldn’t smell the guilt Jackson scent had, because he still blamed himself.  ‘Maybe if I had told Stiles that I had actually liked him when we were younger that the bullying was the same as pulling a girl’s hair simply because you like her but you didn’t know exactly what to say.’ But Jackson just thought he was an idiot to have it escalate to bullying.

‘I should have known better if only I knew how much it would hurt to not see Stiles stupid face that even if Stiles was angry he shouldn’t have left he should have just waited for the pack to work it out.’ Jackson started to cry because he knew that after Stiles left that he was his mate that Jackson wolf panicked at the thought that he would never see Stiles again. Even though Jackson still had Derek for all this time it could never fully dull the pain that he knew both of them had shared. ‘How can I be so stupid my apology would have been worth shit to him but I can’t start anything if I don’t apologize that even if Stiles won’t accept it that I should have the benefit to have at least said to him once.’

And that was when Jackson had gather enough strength to stop him from crying and to face Stiles today that Jackson would have to follow Stiles’ scent to find his home. But right when Jackson was about to reach the front door; Derek grabbed him from behind. Jackson tried to wrestle out of Derek’s hold but being the Alpha had gave him extra supernatural strength that would made it impossible. “Derek, please let me go I need to go see Stiles. I need to tell him I am sorry for everything. I need to do it Derek at least once after not seeing him for so long. I need to Derek, please.” Jackson tried his hardest to plea to get Derek to let him go but the arms around Jackson strengthened.

“No Jackson I can’t let you do that it is the first day Stiles is back and as much as I want to go see him as well and bleed my heart out in front of him that would be the worst thing to do. We have to wait or at least wait until Stiles get used to Beacon Hills again remember he has been gone after 10 years and he has recently lost his pack and a loved one. He will need time to open up to us and the pack we have to be calm and patient with him.”

Derek suggestion sounded reasonable but Jackson wouldn’t listen instead he tried to pull harder out of Derek’s grip. “Derek I understand but if I don’t tell Stiles something, if I don’t see him again I don’t think I can handle it Derek. Look Derek I know that because you’re the Alpha that you might be able to resist the pull but it so hard and after I know that he is Beacon Hills. Derek my wolf is crying out for him please let me see him again; please just let me do that at least.” And Jackson started to lose control but the Derek grip wouldn’t lessen.

But that was Derek had used his authority as alpha to control Jackson and that was something Derek hadn’t needed doing years ago after the pack was stable. “Jackson you cannot leave the house. You will stay inside until I say so and I will consider another time for us to see our mate.” Jackson could only release a whine that he wasn’t even going to see his mate during the initiation that would have occurred this week. “Jackson is that understood.” And even though Jackson wanted to fight back he couldn’t muster the strength to rebel against both his alpha and mate. All Jackson could do was nod and go pliant in Derek’s arms.

“Good Jackson, I will leave shortly to go get something for the both of us to eat for dinner, please behave while I’m gone.” After Derek put on his jacket and grabbed his keys; Jackson walked to the couch to lie down.

After Jackson could calmed down and obviously couldn’t leave he laid there on the couch to think about what just occurred. ‘I can’t believe I just done that. That Derek had to order me so I wouldn’t wolf out and go on rampage to find Stiles. What am I a new born pup that still needed discipline? And if Stiles saw me like that he wouldn’t know that I had grown from being that selfish jerk that he would still believe I didn’t change for him that I tried to be better so if by some mystical chance he did come back I could wow him.’ And Jackson knew that he had to thank Derek for ordering him that the order had grounded him from being selfish and brought him back to being somewhat considerate.

After Derek had returned with food and they had both sat at the dinner table in the dining room; Jackson had thank Derek for calming him down and stopping him from making another mistake that would have destroyed any chances for Stiles’ possible belief that the pack changed after so many years.

“Jackson I thought about it and I considered that we might go see Stiles to help with unpacking but my order still stands until that day.” Jackson was so happy that he could see again this week that he threw himself in Derek’s arms and nuzzled into his chest. “Derek, thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means to me right now but thank you so much.” And Derek just petted Jackson’s head. “Trust me I know. Jackson I felt the same pull you had but as the alpha I needed to be strong for you and couldn’t let ruin something that I know you’ve worked so hard for.”

Jackson could only nod against Derek’s chest it had been so comforting being near Derek and it was only thing that could anchor Jackson right now.   


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I got my charger back I wont be able to update every day like I did before which sucks but I will update when I can

After two whole days Jackson was still in the Hale house because of Derek’s order. But Jackson didn’t mind it since it gave him a break from work not that there were many cases in Beacon Hills nowadays but it’s been a steady flow of income: so there was nothing to complain about.

But when Derek came home with news that Stiles was moving into the house near the original Stilinski home; Jackson knew that the order would be called off soon, and that just brought a smug look on his face, because Derek said that we would offer to help Stiles move back in Beacon Hills.

“Look Jackson, we won’t be the only ones and the rest of the pack wanted to help Stiles you aren’t the only one trying to make Stiles realize we aren’t the threat here.” Jackson just rolled his eyes and stared out the car window.

But when Jackson and Derek were the first ones to make it to Stiles’ new home they were caught in awestruck that Stiles could afford a large three story home but what caught there attention was Stiles taking boxes from the back of the moving truck and passing them to his children. They watched as the kids grabbed both sides of the box and shuffle up the steps to put it somewhere inside.

But when Stiles grinning face turned to see that Jackson and Derek were walking to him the shifts in his face were quite obvious in change from surprised, appalled, and then finally stoic. Jackson gulped because obviously Stiles didn’t want them there and he felt to just ask Derek to drive them back home but Derek patted Jackson’s shoulder in reassurance. And they continued to walk to Stiles but saw that Stiles had grabbed a box and scurried into the home.

But when Jackson walked to the open doorway he couldn’t even try to walk through and Derek’s eyes fell to the floor and Jackson’s eyes soon fell to the floor as well. To their surprise they found that the doorway was cut off by a line of mountain ash. “Hey! Stilinski what is with the line who you trying to keep out.”

“Obviously this is for uninvited guests trying to walk into my house without calling first or even asking. Do all wolves in the Hale pack have no understanding of simply common courtesy?” That was when Jackson threw Stiles a questionable look. “I don’t know if you could remember but you left no contact information so how would we be able to reach you Stilinski.” That was when Derek looked away and Jackson caught that sight from his peripheral.

“Actually Stiles left all his contact information on the back of the letter with the information of where he was moving.” And Derek still couldn’t make eye contact with Jackson because he knew Jackson must be feeling like idiot at the moment but that was when they caught sight of Stiles’ smug smile. And it was only glint of some happiness that was directed to the pair regardless if it was negative.

 “Hey Dad we can’t get through if the mountain ash is keeping us inside so could you stop bickering with Derek and Jackson so we could finish bringing all the boxes inside. Remember you said ‘Ok daddy needs to bring the moving truck back before today because the truck company will send Dad a big fee for him to pay so we have to get all the boxes inside.’” That was when Jackson’s attention went to the little brown haired girl who hands were at both sides of her hips and behind her was the darker brown haired boy whose eyes were moving from between the older men faces.

“Damn I almost forgot. Okay you guys we just have to work a little faster after I get Derek and Jackson to go back to their home.” Stiles looked away from Derek and Jackson but obviously he wanted them to hear what he said. “Unless they want me to say it right into their faces that I want them to leave.” But Stiles had already said it staring at both of them straight in the eyes.

“Daddy, but couldn’t Derek and Jackson just help us a little bit before they have to leave. I mean they came all the way here they could help us a lot.” And that was when Jackson’s eyes followed the shy voice of the boy behind the girl that stood out a little farther from behind her but his arm was linked around his sister. That was when Jackson noticed the smile on Stiles’ face when he looked fondly at the little boy and he walked up to them and hugged them both.

“Okay but only since you said so.” Both of the kids nodded and tried to move from the hug but Stiles arm were strong around them, and when Stiles finally let go he took a deep breath. And Stiles moved through the doorway while his kids followed right after him. That was when Jackson’s eyes fell to the floor of the doorway and the line of mountain ash was no longer there somehow Stiles removed all traces of the mountain ash within the second that he walked past them.

 Jackson didn’t think much about it and he could only guess that Stiles had learned a few new tricks while he was gone from the Hale pack. But he and Derek followed Stiles down the steps and to the back of the truck, and that was when the rest of the older pack got to the house.

The pack had circled around Derek and Jackson while they were at the back of the moving truck and stared at Stiles. He obviously scented agitated that he had to deal with the majority of the pack but when Jackson saw the little boy tug his father’s arm Stiles looked like he gave up with trying to fight the pack on this.

After the pack had gotten all the boxes inside the house everyone dispersed around the first floor of the home to find that there was furniture already inside and set into place but the walls were bare. And when Stiles brought glasses of lemonade the pack gave inquisitive looks to the glasses of lemonade. Jackson made sure to smell the lemonade to make sure there were no additives; the rest of pack soon followed suit. While Lydia and Allison watched the pack is completely cautious of the contents of the drinks. Obviously from the pack meeting Stiles wasn’t exactly in love with the idea of being part of the Hale pack but he wouldn’t go as far as to poison the pack.

“My older brother was the one that made the drinks for you guys; I thought adults were supposed to be polite by example. So we young and incorrigible children don’t get the wrong idea of how we should treat others.” Snapped the little girl that stood in front of the pack that was watching the pack sniff and tap the glasses of lemonade. Jackson eyes soon fell to the little boy that was looking at the floor and was standing next to Stiles the resemblance between them was amazing.

And Jackson walked up to the little boy and got to eye level while he took large gulps of the lemonade. “Thank you. Um my name is Jackson what’s yours.” The boy met Jackson’s eyes and looked away. “Don’t you know you shouldn’t start your sentence with ‘um’ that is what Dad taught me? And my name is Marcus it’s nice to meet you.” And the little boy held his hand out in gesture to give a handshake but Jackson couldn’t help looking at such a little shy and just as snappy Stiles that he pulled the kid into a hug. The kid smelled so much like Stiles that Jackson just hugged a little harder then he should have.

“Hey you dummy let go of my older brother can’t you hear him your suffocating him.” That was when Jackson felt the tiny pummeling of fist against his back, and when one of the fists connected to the spine he couldn’t help but to flinch because the girl had a strong right straight jab. That was when Jackson let go of the little boy that didn’t step out of Jackson’s space and stared at Jackson.

The little girl circled behind her brother and put herself in front of Jackson so there was no clear view of the Marcus. “My daddy will beat you up if you hurt my brother.” And that was when Jackson noticed the glare from Stiles and Jackson had to look away because it was intense.

“I am sorry Marcus if I hurt you. I was just very happy about the lemonade you made for everyone.” Marcus just nod but kept making glances towards Jackson. “You’re a weirdo aren’t you because I never seen anyone gets that happy about some lemonade.” The girl flashed her eyes that went from the emerald green to icy blue.

“I guess I am a weirdo then. But did you know that your father was one of the biggest dorks at the school I am sure he did a lot of weird things that made everyone think he was a weirdo.” And when Jackson saw the confusion on both of the children faces that was when a handshakes in front of Jackson’s face. Jackson looked up to find the glare that Stiles had was even more intense from before.

“Okay I think the conversation should be dropped.” Jackson nodded and the rest of the pack walked up Marcus to say their ‘thank you’ but Jackson’s back went to the nearest wall to watch how the boy smiled from the graces everyone was giving him and glanced at Jackson. Then he noticed the little girl also had her back against the wall near Jackson.

“So I heard that you know things about my father when he was younger maybe you could share some of the stories with me for a little something something in return.” The girl looked away from Jackson when Jackson stared at the girl. “How about I give you the information and all you have to do is do one thing for me when I ask for it.” The girl huffed but she knew when a good deal when she heard one. “Okay but the one thing can’t be anything pervy like getting my Dad’s underwear so you can sniff it or place it in some weird shrine that might have made.”

Jackson was caught on surprise about what the little girl had just said and the girl smirk was obvious when she saw the shock. “NO, I mean no it won’t be something like that.”

“Okay Jackson you give a good bargain. I accept. My name is Samantha but everyone I know usually calls me Sam.” That was when Jackson extended his hand and Sam had shaken his hand and proceeded to walk away. “By that way I could get you the underwear and used too.” And Jackson saw the little girl wiggle her eyebrow at him before she walked back towards her older brother.

And Jackson just shook his head because that would be so wrong and perverted to ask a little girl to that. Jackson felt an elbow brush his side and Derek was staring at him. “So I heard your little talk with the girl.” And Jackson could feel the red grow on his cheeks because he just bargained with a little girl about information.

“I better not hear about any sorts of underwear going missing and I will find the underwear if you do try to hide it from me.” Jackson couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed that Derek would presume that Jackson wanted Stiles’ stolen underwear. Jackson did want them but to have them stolen is whole different thing. “No I am not going to do that I can’t believe you would think I would even try to do that.”

That was when they noticed Stiles kicking everyone out and including Derek and Jackson. And Stiles locked the house behind them with his kids. “Hey Stilinski, if you don’t mind me and Derek could just drive back the truck and you could just finish unpacking.” Stiles gave Jackson a questionable look but he handed Jackson the keys. “Here is all the information you would need to give the truck back. And thanks.” Stiles and kids walked back into the house but Jackson was a little bit happy that he got Stiles appreciation. When Jackson got back in the car he heard Derek groan because he defiantly heard the talk between the two and took the keys from Jackson’s hand.

If anything this was as a good of a start they were going to get with Stiles but Jackson knew that both he and Derek would have to work their hardest to get Stiles’ affections.    
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I love all of you still and thanks for the comments and the Understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know your thoughts about the fic so please comment...


End file.
